


It's Okay

by Central_Brazil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Central_Brazil/pseuds/Central_Brazil
Summary: Credence is handing out his flyers when someone begins to mock him... Again. This time, you can't really stand for it.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Bear with me everyone, I wrote this for Tumblr in early 2017. It's old, it's a bit cringy, but it's been revised (the original, unchanged is under my Tumblr of the same name as my Ao3)! There's actually some new, good content I'll be writing soon, but for now I'm transferring works from Tumblr to Ao3.

 

* * *

 

You watched from the window of a cafe as a young man, one you'd seen before, passed out his flyers. Again. In fact, you'd watched him pass around the flyers for the past few weeks. He was handsome, yet antisocial, and you couldn't deny being interested. He was so quiet and yet so brave. At least, he was brave to _you_. You could never imagine standing there all day, trying to pass out flyers while getting shoved around and snarled at.

Even now, you watched people harass him as they passed. Maybe, just maybe, it was your turn to be kind. Maybe it was your turn to pull yourself together and say hello. Before you could fully comprehend what you were doing, you were across the street matching towards him.

As you approached, so did someone else. Someone not so kind. That person, a man about your age, began to berate the flyer boy. He called the young man names, mocked his clothes, mocked his stature and person, and did so freely. The words the strange man threw at the flyer boy angered you. The word freak, thrown out most often, angered you most.

In a bout of anger fueled confidence, you yanked the harasser's arm back. "Stop."

Their green, wicked eyes gleamed in challenge. “Oh? Or what? What’s a person like you gonna do about it, huh?" He made himself look bigger. "Looking out for this freak? I’d take it you’re one too, ain't ya?”

You scowled, dropping his arm to step in front of the flyer boy. “I only see one freak here. Standing right in front of me! Picking on people! Don’t you have a mother you should be taking care of? Something better to do!?”

Credence stood behind you stiffly. He was utterly floored that you’d come to help, that you’d even considered defending him. All he could do was watch as the person who’d harassed him backed off slightly, anger clear on his reddened face. He watched you argue and block the man off. Coming to his full defense, as a stranger, shocked him. Only when the man huffed an insult at you, turned and stalked away, did he function and allow himself to relax.Though, when you turned to him, your eyes locking with his he went ridged again. Your eyes were the most stunning he’d ever seen. Your show of character was even more stunning, and he felt a tug in your direction. Was it mental or physical? He couldn't tell.

“Are you okay?” You asked gently, watching him tuck his chin in and nod.

A gravely voice barely caught your attention, its volume so low. “Yes,” He stared at his shoes, whispering. “Thank you.”

“Of course, any time!” You smiled, watching him with a sort of fondness.

He glanced up, hunching over himself further. “But… you were insulted… _you_ got mixed up with _me_ …”

Gently, you took a flyer, knowing you’d end up taking one everyday. “ ** _I_ _ **t’s** okay_**.”


End file.
